


Cobbler's Bay

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Tomorrow When the War Began - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended, but Ellie and Homer will always remember their attack on Cobbler's Bay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobbler's Bay

**Author's Note:**

> For my [GenPrompt_Bingo](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. 
> 
> Prompt: Bodies of Water: Lakes/Ponds and Seas

Sitting on the beach and staring out into the waves was one of the things that she found the most relaxing in the world. No matter how she was feeling, there was just something about sitting and watching the water that always managed to help her find her center again and help her bring everything back into focus. Even here, in this place of all places, she could feel the wind over the water and the smell of the sea and sand wrapping around her.

She turned to smile faintly at her companion as he sat down in the sand next to her.

“They’ve done a good job of cleaning her up, haven’t they?”

Ellie nodded. “I don’t think I could spend as much time here as I do if they hadn’t cleaned everything up and removed all of the debris.”

“Yeah. It looks like our Bay again and not the entry port for the enemy.” Homer quirked a smile. “Then again, I guess we did a bit too much damage for them to have been able to make it a functional staging area any time soon.”

“They were probably worried about being attacked again by more suicide guerillas,” Ellie agreed. “I bet up until the end of the war they were still trying to figure out how anyone had gotten past all of their security.”

“Us imbred rurals have our own ways of doing things that normal people just can’t figure out.” He stared out over the water. “Sometimes it seems like so long ago and then other times it seems like everything just happened yesterday.”

“I know. It’s been five years, but sometimes, I keep expecting to wake up and find myself back in the water being hunted by that boat before everything exploded.”

Homer reached out to grab her hand and squeeze it gently. “I have those moments, too. I think we all do and probably always will have.”

“Fi says that she has nightmares where she doesn’t know if you and I survived that plan and she has to remind herself that it happened and we’re safe, now.”

“We’re war veterans, El,” Homer said softly. “With everything we’ve seen and the things we had to do… it’s no wonder that we still have the scars and the nightmares.”

“I know,” she murmured. “But sometimes I wish I could be all fixed up and cleansed like the Bay has been. You can barely tell that anything ever happened here.”

“People heal a lot slower than nature does.”

“Especially when so many people work to clean the scars on the landscape away. Knowing how to remove the scars on people is a lot harder to do.”

“Scars will always be there, El. We heal and we continue on, but the scars will always be there to remind us not to forget everything we’ve been through and everything that we fought for.”

“Sometimes, I wonder if it was all worth it, Homer,” Ellie admitted. “All of the friends we lost, all of the things that happened to us… was it worth it in the end?”

“And other times?”

“I look out at our Bay and I know that everything we did was worth it because we’re free and the world keeps turning for everyone else.”

“We fought and died so other people didn’t have to.”

“We were the ones that were able to because we were the ones that were in place at the time to do what needed to be done.”

Homer didn’t have the right words to respond to that, so he and Ellie just watched the Bay as the sun went down over the water.


End file.
